


Gates of Askr: Year One Takeaways: What you need to know moving into Year Two!

by Jbee



Series: Gates of Askr: Year Two [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jbee/pseuds/Jbee
Summary: Information from my year one prompts that will be important to know about when reading year two.I don't expect any readers to go back and read through the entire year one series, so I have pin pointed what's good to know, and what stories from year one are good to go back to read if anyone is interested in doing so.I'm separating the series because I like things to be tidy, and it a way for me to follow my own writing progress year to year.Series year one here:https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703545
Series: Gates of Askr: Year Two [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038126





	Gates of Askr: Year One Takeaways: What you need to know moving into Year Two!

**Gates of Askr: Year One Story Map & Important Takeaways**

**Before the series begins: Kiran arrives in Askr in fall of 2019**

**Book 1** \- Encounters Veronica, Embla’s princess, and deals with the ongoing conflict between Askr and Embla.

 **Book 2** \- On the heels of finding the Eternal Sanctum and the ruin of the shrine for the Rite of Awakening. the late princess of Nifl, Gunnthra, reaches out to the summoner again and sets the events of Book 2 in motion. After Sutar’s defeat, the ailing Nilf princess Fjorm joins the Order, and her brother, Hrid, is crowned King of Nifl. Muspell looks to Princess Laevintien for leadership. Versions of the Nilf and Muspell royalty can be found in the Order.

 **Book 3** – Hel invades Askr a few weeks before Kiran’s first Winter’s Day Festival. The King of Askr, Gustav, falls to Hel’s death curse. Kiran, the Order and Veronica travel to Hel, the Realm of the Dead, to end the second death curse that is put on Alfonse. Hel is defeated, Eir returns to Askr and joins the Order. A version of Thrasir and Lif reside in Askr under the watchful eye of the Order.

After a whirlwind of a first month in Askr, Kiran begins to settle into her role as the Order of Heroes summoner during the holidays. She learns over the next few weeks that it’s not all world exploration and battles. That theirs is a lot of administration and community outreach. Working with the heroes for orientation, and with the local governments.

From the group of heroes that are summoned to Askr in those early days, Soren and Sakura prove themselves to be close allies to Kiran. Soren takes over a manager’s position in the Order, and consultant role for Kiran. He is one of the few heroes that has access to the orb bank and advises on which heroes should be targeted during summons.

The new year rolls around and Ranulf is summoned to Askr, she doesn’t know why Soren was so adamant on summoning him, but she quickly finds a friend in the new hero from Tellius, and their adventure begins.

**Important points learned through the following stories. Contains spoilers!**

[**Salt**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674351) – We learn of Kiran’s life back in her own world, and that she keeps her mobile phone in the top drawer of her bedside table. She reveals in this story that she was once engaged, but the relationship fell through and now harbors a distaste for romance, or dating in general. Before she was summoned to Askr she received a text message from her ex that he wanted to salvage what they once had.

 **[A King’s Grave Promise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706253) – **Lif reveals the name of the late summoner he had in his own world is David. She realizes that each summoner in the world is unique. Lif also confronts Kiran that he knows that her name is a false one, however he promises not to share this knowledge with any others. Leaving her to decide when, and with who, she shares her true name with. Lif joins Queen Henriette’s personal guard.

[ **Night Mære**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807434) – The first time Kiran experiences nightmares from the alfr. We learn that Triandra and Plumeria were ordered to watch her dreams.

[ **The Rat, the Cat, and the Manakete**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880460) – Ranulf’s leg is injured in his battle with the Rat King, after being sent to investigate strange creatures that appeared on a farm.

[ **A Test of Egg-cellence**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010690) – Soren confronts Kiran about her lack of magical ability when it comes to wielding Breidablik on her own during combat. He agrees to train her so she may one day fight on the battlefield alongside the other heroes.

 **[The Weight of Power](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183493) – **Soren takes Kiran to meet Bramimond, and learn more about Breidablik. He informs them that, outside of summoning, Breidabik uses Kiran as its vessel, and only responds when there is a direct threat to her life. That the ancient weapon is too strong for Kiran’s current abilities to wield on her own, and she won’t be able to use Breidablik until she can control its power. He gives her Stone, a tome for her to train with, and tells her she must start small if she wishes to wield such a powerful weapon one day. Soren gives Bramimond the second Breidablik that was used in the Realm of the Dead for research.

[ **Location! Location! Location!**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298465) – Kiran gets scammed by Anna into buying a fixer-upper cottage in the capital city. Ranulf offers to take over the renovations while he is still recovering from his injuries in exchange for renting a room in the cottage so he can move out of the ever growing barracks.

[ **Awakening**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341851) – Kiran is sent on her very first mission to help investigate the sightings of a strange creature in Sem, South of Askr. Under Cherche, Captain of the ‘Benchies,’ Kiran proves herself useful and uses Stone for the first time.

[ **The Upper Deep**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446167) – To win the hearts and minds of the Askran citizens, the Order starts to take on various missions to help everyday people. Outreach, summer camps, training, and tours become their focus. Ranulf is sent into the city and to help a local merchant, Dag, with his food stall. Ranulf also ends up meeting a cruel merchant, Edzard, and there is a scuffle in the street. Ranulf continues to help Dag with his business, and he learns that not all Askrans are happy about the heroes being in Askr.

[ **Fallen Heroes**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495526) – Lif first encounters Plumeria, and she uses his desires to pull him into a trap of his nightmares. He is confronted by his fallen summoner, David, and his late sister.

[ **Order of the Betrayed**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615451) – After finding a mysterious dragonstone with an unknown symbol etched on it, Kiran and Cherche meet Mother Rå, a witch that lives in the swamps outside of Sem. She tells them the veil between realms is thinning, and explains the history of the Order of the Betrayed. A group of manaketes that wanted to control the outer worlds for their own gain, and warred with the Zenith elite, Lif and Thriasr. After the war of the world, what was left of the Order of the Betrayed began working with selfish humans. They strive to see the downfall of Askr, and the Order of Heroes. The Order of the Betrayed had been thought to be dismantled when the former king was young.

 **[Souvenirs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742042) – **Lif tracks Plumeria sneaking around Kiran’s bedroom while she is away on her mission. He chases the alfr away, and finds Kiran’s mobile phone in a mess that the alfr leaves behind. He recognizes what the device is after seeing David with one in the past. Lif decides to take the phone, in case Plumeria comes back, and because of a growing desire to learn more about Kiran, as well as her true name.

[ **Cruel Summer**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247893) – Kiran chases Little Tiki into the Tempest Vortex and ends up using Breidablik on her own for the first time to save the small manakete’s life. The enormous power of the ancient weapon scares Kiran, and she vows never to use it again, making Tiki promise not to tell anyone what she saw.

[ **Falling Out**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559152) – After spending the summer on the warm coast of Askr, Kiran heads back home to the castle. On the way she learns that the counselors caught wind about the dragonstone that belonged to the Order of the Betrayed she had found in Sem. To protect Kiran, Cherche and Alfonse come up with a plan where he would claim that Cherche was the one to have found the stone. Cherche was imprisoned as a precaution until it was proved that there was no ill intent towards the crown. Kiran is unimpressed about being left out of the loop, and to make matters worse, Alfonse transfers her from working on Order missions to working in the library, and forbids her from any further training to keep her safe. Kiran decides to move out of the castle once she returns to the capital.

[ **Fljót On**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698379) – Kiran and Ranulf move into 1606 Fljót House.

[ **Drifting in from Distant Shores**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832107) – Kiran and Lif sneak off to investigate a formally dead gate that is now active. The gate takes them to a second Zenith, who’s summoner fell during the battle of the first Tempest Vortex. The vortex continued to pull in outer worlds that were connected to it, creating a Zenith that had been flooded, and wiped out by the deluge of water. Upon arrival they meet Captain Geese and Princess Veronica on his ship, they travel in hopes to close the vortex, and drain the world of the water. On the way they pass parts of the World of Steel that had also been pulled in. Kiran’s mobile phone begins to chime and she learns that Lif took it from her room behind her back. He explains about the alfr he had found in her room, and they decide to work together to learn more about their visitor.

[ **Guidance**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092333) – Alfonse butt heads with the newest small councilor member Edzark, and his mother informs Alfonse that he must focus on his duties as a prince, pulling him away from working with the Order. Kiran’s nightmares began to increase, and she is becoming sleep deprived and desperate. Kiran turns to Alfonse for help. He informs her that what she is experiencing is just stress from the Emblian Blood festival, and all the changes to her life as of late. He tells her he doesn’t have time for this wild goose chase, and she is forbidden to talk to Lif anymore to save her from him filling her head with nonsense. Alfonse instructs Kiran to go to the infirmary to get something to help her sleep.

 **[Waking Point (Book 4)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222974/chapters/63822190) – **Kiran meets Claude after he is summoned from Vaskrheim. They begin a romantic relationship that they quickly shut down after he is given a supervisory position over her.

Edzard warns Kiran not to get too close with Alfonse. The royal court does not trust her.

Claude continues to listen to her about her troubles with the aflr, and he convinces her to share her concerns with her friends. Kiran and her friends work together to find out more about who/what they are dealing with. Kiran and Claude learn their dreams are connected.

Kiran finds an old clinician’s journal that she gives to Soren after he confronts her about being able to use Breidablik on her own.

The next day Kiran wakes up in her old world with no memories of Askr. She meets Claude in her dream, and we learn about her life as Joyce, living in the World of Steel. Claude eventually convinces Joyce that it’s a dream and she has to return to Askr. They fight their way out of the dream, and Kiran regains her memories, learning about what happened. She defeats Freyja with the help of Peony.

The Order wakes up with no memories of the dream realm. Loki pays a visit to Kiran, and confesses she has more answers to who is behind what happened, but is unable to tell Kiran before being chased away by Alfonse.

Kiran is given time off work until the new year.

[ **Tea Lif**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804391) – The Order works with Peony and Mirabilis to piece together their war with Freyja. Kiran recruits Lif to captain the villainous heroes that are summoned to Askr.

**_End of Year One_ **

**Order of Heroes initiatives to earn their own keep, and the trust of the Askran public**  
  
Slogan - _“No Mission too Small!”_ Taking on any request asked of them. The Order's efforts to sway public opinions and take charge of their own cash flow.

 **Barrack Tours** \- The heroes would be able to introduce themselves and show the people firsthand the work they did to build trust and relationships between the two. Donations were always welcomed but it helped that they would be setting up a café, and a gift shop for those visitors to spend their coin at.

 **The Order of Heroes Officers Academy** \- a place for these youths to come together and learn tactics, weaponry and the magical arts. Those that were too young for the academy would be able to apply to upcoming summer camps.

 **Orders without Borders -** Heroes in the Order would volunteer to be sent to other countries to join their military ranks as ambassadors and advisors for a fee. Powers have to sign a contract that the heroes were only used to solve internal situations, and not used against each other.

**Series Original Characters (Order of Appearance)**

**David (Age:26)** Lif’s former summoner that was cut down by Hel when she invaded his world. Lif describes David as _“…brilliant, confident, and outgoing. He loved every hero that he summoned, and they loved him back, especially the ladies. He was like a big brother to me, and my best friend. I looked up to him when we were on the battlefield together. Perhaps I was to careless, and should have kept him off of the field, kept him safe, like Alfonse has chosen to do with you.”_

David confesses his name is not ‘Kiran’ to Lif after too much to drink one night.

 **Oluf Rygh (Age:42)** Jolly Askran wheat farmer, who discovered the Rat King in his barn. Sends his son, Ulfred, to the Order’s Officers Academy.

 **Dag (Age:66)** Owner of the Upper Deep, a food stall in Sumbl Alley. A short tempered gruff man that struggles to stay in business due to his old age, and vices. Refuses to sell his Askr famous Kraken Böllur recipe to Edzard, a local merchant in competition with Dag.

 **Edzard Mjög Ríkur (Age:27)** A greedy and cruel local merchant from a wealthy Askran family. Owns a stall in Sumbl Alley that is in competition with others. Tends to use unsavory means to push out his competitors. Finds his way on the Askran Royal Small Council. Threatens Kiran to stay away from the prince, and informs her the Order has no friends in the royal court. Older brother of Eyrka, and grandson of Madam Mjög Ríkur.

 **Mother Rå (Age:???)** A witch that lives in the swamps outside of Sem. She is a kind old woman, and is very knowledgeable in Zenith history.

 **Lakin (Age:???)** A wooden doll brought to life by Mother Rå to aid her with tasks in her old age. She resembles a beautiful maiden, with a sweet demurrer.

 **Emblian High Priestess (Age:???)** A cunning woman with the ear of princess Veronica.

 **Sir Raum (Age:45)** A clumsy Askran Royal Guard ordered to watch over Kiran with Sir Rorik. A strong brawling man, who enjoys food, and a good yarn.

 **Sir Rorik (Age:50)** Washed-up Askran Royal Guard ordered to watch over Kiran with Sir Raum. A fat man who indulges in too much drink. Can be found sleeping his hangover off most times.

 **Edda (Age:38)** Matron of the Orphanage on Einn Lane, and owner of Freckles the horse. Tall, thin and caring.

 **Anitra (Age:40)** Owner of A&A: Sew Chic, tailors and clothing shop in the capital city. She is the oldest of two sisters, and considers herself the fashionista of the two. She runs the front of house, and manages the funds.

 **Anneke (Age:32)** Younger sister to Anitra, and seamstress in A&A: Sew Chic. Quiet, kind, and frazzled, but is a wonder with a thread and needle.

 **Madam Mjög Ríkur (Age:86)** The head matron of a wealthy family in Askr. Member of the royal court. Cold and calculating, will stop at nothing to see the position of her grandchildren raised.

 **Bjónn (Age:23)** Snooty young butler that aids Madam Mjög Ríkur in her day to day task.

 **Eryka Mjög Ríkur (Age:19)** Younger sister to Edzard, granddaughter of Madam Mjög Ríkur.

**Changes**

**Second year is changed to first year.** When I started the series, and for a good portion of the year, I had written that Kiran (Joyce) had been in Askr for a whole year prior. Well I’m throwing that out the window and changing it to this being her first full year in Askr. This just feels better to me as a whole since I did spend a lot of time looking at how she was adjusting to Askr, and finding her footing as a summoner. So even if she had been there for a year, it seemed to always come across as her first.

 **“There’s no native manakets left in Zenith.”** Oops! I forgot about the Emblian/Muspell manaketes that show up on their maps when I wrote that! I’m not sure how I will move forward with this. I might just say that the manaketes they employ are from the outer worlds. Maybe they were taken from other worlds years ago, and have settled where they are. Which could work well for Embla, using the other worlds to enrich their nation. Maybe there was some sort of manakete trade line between Embla and Muspell at some point.

**Summoner Biography**

**Name:** Kiran (Joyce, keeps her real name hidden from the other heroes)

 **Race:** Human

 **Age:** 24-25

 **Height:** 159cm (5’2)

 **Hair:** Blonde, wavy

 **Eye colour:** Gray

 **Occupation:** Askr: Summoner for the Order of Heroes, World of Steel: Office Administration

 **Religion/beliefs:** None

 **Family:** Family: One older sister who is overbearing and takes on a motherly role. Parents were killed in an accident when the sisters were very young. Kiran was engaged once, but after catching her fiancée cheating she broke it off. On the eve of coming to Askr she received a text from her ex trying to make amends. Kiran had struggled with the idea of “what could be'' if she decided to go back to her own world.

**Personality:**

Not the sharpest tactician, Kiran tends to rely on others to sort things out for her, and often seeks distractions to avoid work. Soren has been heard stating, “that if she had spent half the time she spent looking for a ‘path of least resistance’ focused on her studies, she would be almost as good as him, almost.” Before heading out the office Kiran’s counter argument to this was to, “work smarter, not harder!” 

She comes off as a coward and lazy the majority of time due to being extremely nervous and trying to avoid most situations, but when push comes to shove she is quite brave, quick to react, and always willing to put herself in harm’s way for others.

Kiran is quiet and reserved and tends to observe people until she is comfortable showing her true colours. She can be silly, funny and out-going once she opens up to people. She cares for all the heroes in the Order but will gravitate more towards ones that are not in the limelight, finding the majority of the lords are harder to connect with on a personal level. 

She tries very hard to be accommodating for the heroes she summons to Askr, mostly because there’s a part of her that feels bad she has saddled them with her problems. She is very protective of those she cares about, but Kiran builds walls to avoid being hurt again in deeper relationships, and takes Alfonse's advice to “not get too close” to the heroes very seriously.

She loves music, food, and spending time with her close friends. If Kiran could bring anything from her world to Askr it would be a working radio. She likes to learn about history, folklore, and strange creatures. She enjoys the small pleasures of life like soft items, floral scents, the sound of water and crickets at night. Kiran enjoys watching wild animals and observing the small details of plants and insects. But not spiders, never spiders.

 **Closest Friends:** Ranulf, Sakura, Soren

 **Friends Circle:** Ranulf, Sakura, Soren, Laslow, Sothis, L.Tiki, Tusbasa, Nils

 **Professional Friends** : Captain Cherche, Henry, Gaius, Claude, Canas, Lif

 **Mentors:** Soren, Alfonse, Bramimond, Cherche, Tethys

 **Possible Love Interest:** Chorm, Jeorge, Ephraim, Ophelia, Corrin, Kaze, Gunnthra, Tethys, Ranulf, Geese, Claude, Edelgard, Ilyana, TBA

Outside Kiran’s circle of friends, heroes and Askrans would assume that the summoner was already involved with her good friend and champion, Ranulf, due to their unconventionally close relationship. However, friends of the pair know better and it is said that as much as the couple seemed like a good fit for one another there is no chance the laguz would sacrifice his abilities to further the bond between them. 

Kiran is known for being flirtatious with people she is attracted to, but has only been physically intimate with Claude.

 **Heroes she Avoids** : Anna, Hel, Garon, Gharnef, Valter, Eremiya, Arthur.

**Summoning in Gates of Askr**

**Heroes from Outer Worlds**

The heroes summoned are all from different worlds, and times lines. The time in their world repeats the day they left until the end of their contract with Breidablik. Heroes are free to end their contracts at any time, as is the summoner. Once their contract ends the time in their world resumes to move forward, whether they choose to go back, or make Askr their home.

**Heroes of Zenith**

The zenith heroes that join you on your quest are of that world. Heroes that are part of the story are of that world, and continue on if they are not killed within the story. Heroes and villains that are summoned are from other Zeniths.


End file.
